1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slotted logs for securing sheets, e.g. automotive lites in shipping and/or handling containers and to a method of securing sheets in a container.
2. Description of the Technical Problems
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,022 and 3,414,124 teach a container for handling and/or storing automotive lites, e.g. windshields. In general, the container includes a wirebound crate having side walls, a cover, and a base having a pair of spaced slotted logs secured thereon. A pair of paperboard stabilizers each having an adhesive strip are mounted on bottom edge portions of each windshield as loaded and biased against the windshield by pins. The bottom edge of the mounted stabilizers has a grooved center portion that is mounted in a slot of the log. Longitudinal motion of the windshield is reduced by (1) the adhesive strip maintaining the stabilizer on bottom edge portions of the windshield and (2) the interlocking of the stabilizer and groove.
Although the stabilizers taught in the above-mentioned patents are acceptable there are limitations. For example, the windshields should be dust free because a dust film on the windshield reduces adhesion of the stabilizers to the windshield which may result in longitudinal motion of the windshield during handling of the container. Another limitation is the additional costly step of removing the residue of the adhesive strip from the windshield.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 36,882 filed on May 7, 1979 in the name of J. P. Lastik for "Securing Pads for Sheet Shipping Containers" teaches the mounting of a pair of spaced compressible polyurethane pads around bottom edge portions of the windshield as loaded and thereafter positioning the polyurethane pad and windshield portion in a slot of a slotted log. The slot of the log and pad are sized so as to apply a compressive force on the windshield portion to prevent longitudinal motion of the windshield during handling and/or shipping of the loaded container. Although the polyurethane pads are acceptable, elimination of the pads would result in lower material costs.